Just Wait Another Second
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Jason leaves for Roman camp in a couple of days which means, only a few days for Piper to know how he feels. ALL RIGHTS TO Rick Riordan for characters and valerie325 for plot ENJOY! T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

AGHHHH! Why must this terrible case of writers block and terrible way of words come upon me? *Looks up to the sky...er, roof* WHY ZEUS WHY?

ANYWAYS! Hi! This is a wonderful Idea of valerie325! Story idea and plot goes all to valerie325! Characters all go to Rick Riordan and the writing goes to me! :)

Hope you enjoy and please dont hate me and my terrible writing!  
>PS. Jason may seem a bit OC in the beginning when he wakes up but.. hey! I thought it was funny and I had to put it in there SMILES!<p>

* * *

><p>Jason's POV<p>

The bright light shone through the wide window of my dim cabin. I groaned and rubbed my tired blue eyes. I sleepily stood up and grabbed my shower bag. Opening the door the bright light erupted in front of me.

"AHH IT'S BLINDING!" I cried. Everyone walking passed the Zeus stared at me.

"OH, GET A GRIP!" I groaned and trudged to the showers. Opening the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AH!" I screamed and turned around, in front of me stood the one and only Piper Mclean. I smiled and she gave me a weird look.

"Jason?" She held me in place.

"Huh?" I scrunched my eyes and stared at hers. Once again I couldn't exactly define what colour her eyes were.

"What is wrong with you?" She chuckled and shoved me into the shower room. I stared at the room in front of me and sighed. Why can't I just say it?

Piper's POV

"AHH ITS BLINDING!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned to look at where it came from and ended up seeing Jason in his sweats and shirt. I laughed as he stormed out of his cabin and headed for the showers. What's wrong with this kid? I closely followed him from behind and heard him muttering something about Jupiter and Apollo, ah this freak. He reached for the doorknob and started to open it. I grabbed his shoulder and heard him screech again. I cringed.

"Jason?" I laughed.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"What is wrong with you?" I smiled and shoved him in the shower room. Idiot... I walked away and headed to the Argos II construction area. Already at 7 am in the morning there was a fairly big group working on the finishing touches of the ship.

"HEY... LEO!" I called. A small kid with curly hair and a mischievous gleam in his eye turned around and smiled.

"Hey Pipes! Come here!" I headed over to the front of the ship.

"How's Argos going?" I asked Leo as he hammered in a couple of nails.

"Pretty good... we just need to do bit more at the front then Festus is ready to join the party!" Leo's face turned into a great smile then softened. "Then... we go to Roman Camp." Thoughts of Jason appeared in my head... his blonde hair and his bright blue eyes. His sweet smile and his strong arms... WHOA okay Piper stop thinking about Jason. I shook my head and faced Leo.

"It's okay Jason won't abandon us. We're his friends..." I grabbed his arm and reassured him although, I wasn't sure myself. Leo smiled and turned back to the ship's mast. I turned around and left Leo and his tools to find Jason.

* * *

><p>SOOO! Whatcha peeps think? Terrible? Horrific? Unworthy? Yea i know XD Please review! Well I apologize for the short-ness of the chapter, and this will be like 3 chapters im sure.<p>

I will update hopefully today later on but I can't update for the next six days, WELL cause soon today Im going shopping then tomorrow Im going to the mall... then the next five days im going to Volleyball camp... SOOO yea...

-Peace and Demigod love... AzianDemigod16 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! IM BACK! I just finished camp yesterday and it was fun! I can overhand serve properly now and spike da ball! Anyways... sorry i didnt update in awhile but I got home at 10 pm everyday. So hope you guys enjoy and Im sorry if it sucks!

* * *

><p><span>Jason's POV<span>

"Hey... Jason!" Behind me I heard a voice. I turned and saw Piper running up to me. I smiled and waited for her.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" I grinned.

"Nothing really... But, could we talk?" Piper looked up at me.

"Uh... sure, let's walk to the mess hall together then." She nodded and we headed down with the hundreds of other demigods. We walked in silence for a bit until it felt awkward.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I turned to Piper. She stared back and hesitated.

"It's just... well... we're leaving for the Roman camp in a couple of days..." Piper started.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Well... Leo just wanted me to tell you that it's almost over and he wants you to help put Festus on it." She finished quickly.

"Oh, okay..." I looked down at me feet and ran over to the food.

Leo's POV

I saw Jason run off to the mess hall after talking to Piper. I sighed. These two... why can't they just tell each other? I walked up to Jason as he lined up to scrape an offering to the gods.

"Hey Jason...What was that?" I literally screamed at him from behind. He jumped and turned around to me.

"Whoa, dude calm down. What are you talking about?"

"What happened between you and Piper back over there..." I motioned to the sword fighting arena.

"Oh... that."

"YES THAT! Just tell her for goodness sakes!" I groaned.

"I can't... cause she doesn't like me that way."

I stared at him as he looked back at me dumbfounded.

"IDIOT!" I screamed. "She like... LOVES YOU!"

A smile crept up on his face. "She does?"

"No... I was lying. She hates you." Jason frowned. "WOW. YES SHE DOES! NOW TELL HER BEFORE WE LEAVE." I snatched his plate and pushed him towards the  
>Aphrodite table where Piper was laughing with her siblings.<p>

"NOW GO!" I yelled. Beside me lay Jason's breakfast... sure why not! I picked it up and scraped half of the pancakes into the fire. I prayed to Hephaestus for the ship, to Poseidon for calm waters and everyone else for a good outcome. As I took my seat, I looked over at the Aphrodite table where Jason was heading over to. He stood behind Piper's sister Alex and looked at Piper. He started to say something until Chiron's voice boomed from the head table. I shook my head and twisted my body towards Chiron.

"HELLO CAMPERS!" Chiron started. "The workers for the Argos II have an announcement!" We do? Oh yeah! We do! Chiron motioned for to come up.

Piper's POV

"So we walked into the sword arena and I commanded everyone to start dancing like a chicken!" Drew erupted into giggles as the rest of us stared at her.

"Anyways..." Alex started.

"Ahem." A voice behind Alex interrupted. We all looked up and saw Jason standing there.

"Jason? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Look... Piper I need to tell you..." Jason started but then Chiron's voice stopped him. I took a glance at Jason before he left for his table. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde shaggy hair. I looked up to the head table where Leo was standing.  
>"As you can see we are almost done with the Argos II and we should be putting Festus up soon. But, we are ahead of time so we will be leaving tomorrow! Festus is being put up after breakfast! Feel free to join us!" The whole camp erupted into cheers and clapping as Leo sat down. Chiron thanked Leo and ordered us to carry on. I turned back to my siblings and they all stared at me.<p>

"What are you guys staring at?" I looked around my table.

"Do you know why Jason was here?" Alex stared at me.

"Um... no." I replied.

"HE LIKES YOU!" The whole table said in unison.

"Really?" I smiled, and felt my face getting red.

"Uh... YEA!" Drew poked me. "You're so lucky! Now go tell him you like him!"

"Are you sure?" I looked at my brother Terry.

"Yes!" He nodded. I grinned and stood up to find Jason.

* * *

><p>So? Is it good? Please review! I just noticed theres a ton of talking in this chapter. Eh whatever. And Drew seems really OOC to me... I never really noticed it.. MEH hope you liked it! I'll update tomorrow or on Monday! THANKS GUYS!<p>

Peace and demigod love- AzianDemigod16


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! I decided to finish this up today before going to Wicked! YAY! So excited. Anyways hope you enjoy and I do not own anything except for the... well writing I guess.

P.S Guess whats so awesome? Yesterday I woke up to the sound of someone from the T.V downstairs saying: Because I'm Hades! Now give me the bolt or I'll kill your mother!" :P AWESOME! I screamed to my mom from upstairs, "Why are you watching Percy Jackson?" And she replied, "theres nothing else on!" I laughed and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Leo's POV

I picked up Festus' chin as the other Hephaestus kids and some of the bigger Ares' kids picked up his neck. We shuffled over to the golden ship slowly and hauled him onto the pulley thing. I walked on to the platform with Jake, where Festus was and patted his head. Slowly Nyssa pulled on the ropes that lifted the platform and it started to rise. I grabbed my drill and blowtorch and Jake placed Festus' neck into the hole we left for him. We pushed Festus further into the ship; Jake passed me a mask as he put one on himself. I started the blowtorch and welded the gaps in-between Festus and the Argos. When I reached the point where I started, I stopped and motioned for Nyssa to lower the platform. Jake and I backed away and joined the rest of the crowd to see the masterpiece. There in-front of us was the finished Argos II. Cheers, claps and whistles erupted behind me. I turned and faced the campers with a great smile on my face.

"The Argos II is ready to launch!" I announced with my biggest voice.

Jason's POV

Leo turned to the crowd and announced that the ship was done. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were bright. I walked over to Leo and patted his back. Leo turned to me and whispered,

"Dude, we're leaving tomorrow you better tell her." He tipped his head in Piper's direction. Piper was standing in the back with Annabeth. Piper faced me and smiled, I smiled back. Annabeth whispered in her ear and left to her siblings. I slowly made my way over to where Piper was waiting.

"Hey..." I greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Piper replied.

"Listen... I need to tell you something." I stared into Piper's eyes. I started to explain everything I felt about her until Chiron interrupted me... _again._

"ALL HEAD COUNSELLORS TO THE BIG HOUSE!" Chiron announced.

"Tell me after." Piper smiled and took off to the Big House. I sighed and followed.

All the head counsellors surrounded the pool table. Chiron stood at the opposite side of the table as me. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay children..." Chiron started. "The Argos II is officially finished. We shall begin the journey tomorrow. Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo, you four will lead the group that will be leaving. I will tell you who else is joining later tonight. That is all. Thank you." Chiron dismissed the group and we exited the Big House. Piper made her way over to the Aphrodite cabin and I ran over to her.

"Hey Piper, look I need to..." I was interrupted by a pair of lips smacked on mine. I stood there shocked and frozen. _What the Hades?_ Slowly Piper pulled away and chuckled at my face. I stared at her.

"I know." Piper smiled. "I love you too." I laughed and pulled Piper into a hug.

"I love you." I whispered in her hair.

* * *

><p>I know fail ending! BLECH I had to hurry anways I gotta take a shower. Well that was fun to write. I think Ill write a Percabeth one-shot tomorrow and a Tratie one! :) Oh yea and when we we're watching the end of Percy Jackson all I did was lie on my couch and tell my Mom everything that was terrible about that movie... It makes me mad. XD<br>REVIEW!  
>Peace and demigod love-Aziandemigod16 XD<p> 


End file.
